


A Dangerous Dance

by cutelittlekitty



Series: Dances [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Danger, Drama, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, M/M, Near Death, Panic Attack, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Swimming, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: A day at the beach is no day at the beach for Gabe and Sam.





	A Dangerous Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Felix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade) for a last minute and awesome beta :D
> 
> Written for the June 2019 Gabriel Monthly Challenge using the aesthetic prompt

Gabe sighs and digs through his bag for the sunscreen. Now that he and Sam have hooked up, he’d thought they would spend the rest of the summer together, taking care of the garden, playing in the hose in the yard, grilling meals and just enjoying the rest of Sam’s free time until the fall semester. He may not have gone to Stanford Law like Sam, but Gabe had watched Cassie in Stanford Medical and saw first hand how brutal the last year of classes can be. Forget about having time together during the day, they’d be lucky to even manage to eat dinners together. 

So why had Sam been so eager to throw away the rest of his summer filling in as lifeguard at the local state park’s beach? Who cares if his friend Jo had to quit to help her mom at the bar they owned after her mom broke her wrist -and what kind of woman tries to punch a 6.5 foot bodybuilder anyway, let alone manages to lay him flat? 

Pulling his sunglasses down from where he’d shoved them on top of his head to see better in the shade of his umbrella, Gabe takes the bottle of waterproof SPF 50 over to the lifeguard chair and calls up to Sam.

“Hey, Samshine, wanna help me out here?” he asks, holding up the bottle and shaking it to draw Sam’s attention.

“I’m working, Gabe,” Sam points out, sliding his own sunglasses up to frown down at his boyfriend.

“Aww, c’mon, Samsquatch. It’ll only take a minute and it’s not like you need the chair to see all the swimmers anyway; you’re tall enough without it.”

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes, but hops down from the tall chair anyway. “Fine, but you help keep watch too. If someone drowns while I’m lotioning you, I’ll never screw you again,” he grumbles directly into Gabe’s ear, eliciting a full-body shiver.

“Hey, I’m a detective, remember? It’s my job to notice anything out of the ordinary. Besides, I’m not such a dick I’d distract you from keeping people safe. You slick me up, I’ll keep an eye on the lake.” 

With one more sigh, Sam goes about glooping Gabe up as quickly as possible, which is not really what he had in mind. When Sam tries to hand the bottle of sunscreen back, Gabe circles around him so that he’s still facing the lake, but now his front is toward Sam. He holds out his arms expectantly, waiting for Sam to apply the lotion to his front.

“Really, Gabe?” Sam rolls his eyes again, but doesn’t say anything else, just squats down so Gabe can keep watching the beach for him, making his way up legs, chest and over Gabe’s arms. As much as he claims frustration, he still makes sure to get every spot, adding extra to cheeks, nose, and ears. He doesn’t want Gabe to get sunburned. That’s so sweet. Sam finishes up, planting a kiss on top of Gabe’s head. “Okay, I’ve got to get back to work. And no fake drowning to make me join you in the water. I take this job seriously and don’t want your goofing off to pull me away from someone who really needs help.”

“Hey, I may like to joke around, but I know better than to cry wolf. Don’t be too distracted watching my hot bod in the water though.” Gabe grins, giving Sam a peck on the cheek and smacking him on the ass to push him back toward his chair.

“Gabe… public,” Sam chides.

“You started it, Samshine.” Gabe grins, tossing him the sunscreen. “Go sit pretty in your chair and make sure you refresh the sunscreen on your shoulders and nose; they’re looking a bit pink.”

“And you didn’t insist on applying it yourself?” Sam chuckles from up on his tall chair as he does what he’s told.

“If I did that, I’d never let you get back to work, and I know you don’t like the PDAs.”

“Yeah, yeah. Weren’t you going swimming?”

“Trying to get rid of me?” Gabe teases as he ducks back under the umbrella to exchange his sunglasses for goggles and put on his flippers.

“Never.” Sam laughs. “Not that you’d ever let me even if I wanted to.”

“Damn right,” Gabe replies, flashing Sam a wide grin before waddling off toward the water in his flippers. He feels Sam’s eyes on him as he continues across the sand, glad the flippers give a bit of protection from the hot surface. Turning back, he shades his eyes and sure enough, Sam’s attention is focused oh him. “Hey! No being distracted.”

The lifeguard chair is close enough to the shore for Gabe to see the quick eye-roll before Sam’s attention goes back to sweeping back and forth over the whole beach and lake. Turning back to the lake, Gabe waddles in, shivering in the cool water, though it isn’t cold. It’s just the difference in heat between the august day’s warmth and the cool lake too large for the sun to heat much. 

With the flippers on, walking in far and deep enough to dive under seems to take forever but once his body pierces the surface he moves like a fish, swiftly swimming back and forth doing a cursory glance over the swimming area, though he doesn’t expect the item he’s looking for to be there. As much as he’d have loved to be there just to see Sam, Gabe does actually have to work and, fortunately for him, this particular job happened to be at the beach. Who in their right mind would turn down getting paid to see their boyfriend all hot and tanned in nothing but swim trunks? 

Lydia Hanson lost a thick chain bracelet while swimming last week and has hired Gabe to find it. The notices she’s posted around the beach and at the park ranger station promise a small reward for its return, saying it’s stainless steel and cheap, but belonged to her brother and is the only thing of his she has so its only value is sentimental. Offering a small reward was a good idea, but so far it hasn’t been claimed. That suggests to Gabe that the bracelet isn’t in the swimming area. If it was, the chain is thick enough that someone should have felt it under their feet by now and would have turned it in. Seeing the rope for the buoy up ahead, Gabe realizes he’s pushed his ability to hold his breath to the limit and heads to the surface.

Taking deep breaths, Gabe pushes his goggles up onto his forehead and looks around as he treads water. Sam is in the shallow part of the lake and looks like he’s stopped in the middle of running into the water. “Sam? Everything okay?” Gabe asks, worried.

“You were underwater for ages. Are _you_ okay?” Sam calls back.

Gabe swims closer so they don’t have to yell. “Sorry, I should’ve warned you I can hold my breath for quite a while and I’m actually looking for something. So no need to get worried unless I’m under for more than two and a half minutes or so. I can do one and a half to two minutes easy; much past that and I start struggling. But you shouldn’t have to worry. I haven’t eaten recently and I stretched out before I had you sunscreen me, so it’s not likely I’ll get a cramp or anything. Oh, I’ll be going a bit outside the swimming area though, so don’t freak if you don’t see me inside the buoys.”

“That’s not a good idea, Gabe. the swimming area is kept sandy and clear of weeds and trash, but the rest of the lake? There’s no telling what’s buried in the muck and seaweed.”

“Hey, no worries, Samshine. I’ll be swimming, not walking and too deep for seaweed most of the time. Where there is some, I’ll be swimming above it, trying not to disturb the muck and cloud the water. So don’t worry about me, you just go look pretty while you watch over everyone else, ‘kay?”

“I’ll try not to worry so much, but I’ll still be watching you too. Just be careful, please?”

“Of course, Samsquatch. Like I said, gotta make sure I’m not clouding the water. Besides, I’ve got plans for us tonight that won’t work so well if I’m not there.” Gabe grins, blowing Sam a kiss before turning, settling his goggles back over his eyes, and diving under the water again. Surfacing beyond the buoys, he turns back to see Sam climbing back up to his chair. Once the lifeguard’s back in place, Gabe gives a cheerful wave and dives back down.

Outside the swimming area, it’s deep enough for Gabe to need his waterproof flashlight. Flicking it on, he swims back and forth in tight lines, scanning the muck below. When his breath runs out he speeds back up, drawing in lungfuls of air before diving back down. Once he’s made it about ten feet beyond the buoys he decides it isn’t likely that the bracelet would be further out. The waves tend to push in toward shore, angled slightly to the right. Or left, depending on which way you’re looking. But for Gabe, looking at the shore, the water is moving to the right, so he decides to switch to that section and work his way toward the beach, resuming a back and forth sweep in tight lines.

A few times he pauses in his sweeps as the light glints off metal, but it turns out to be two fishing hooks, a lure, and a soda can half buried in the muck. Surfacing regularly for air and to make sure he’s on course, Gabe continues his search, growing more frustrated with each false alarm. By the time he’s searching the row just past the bouy, still to the right of the marked off swimming area, he’s slowed significantly, certain he’ll find the bracelet soon and not wanting to miss seeing it. On the next pass, heading back toward the bouy’s anchor rope, he sees another glint of metal and stops, eagerly looking closer. It’s metal links. Finally. 

The bracelet is resting on seaweed, just above the muck and Gabe has to reach through the slimy green underwater foliage to grab it. Still careful not to stir up the muck and lose his vision or risk the bracelet slipping off the plant and into the sludge, he manages to get his fingers on it and grasps tightly, just as he’s nearing the end of his lung capacity. Time to surface in triumph! But as he pulls the bracelet out of the seaweed Gabe feels a tug that stops his ascent short. 

Looking down, he doesn’t see anything on his wrist, which has cleared the seaweed, but when he feels with his other hand, he finds fishing line tangled around it. No problem, stay calm. Just swim back down a little to loosen the line and it should slip right off. But it doesn’t. The line has somehow gotten knotted and when he swam up, the knot tightened around his wrist. Okay, over two minutes under, his lungs are starting to burn. The line is just tangled in the seaweed. A good tug or two should pull it free. But the lake bed is too soft with the thick layer of muck for him to brace himself to pull, and kicking with his flippers doesn’t budge the plant-tangled line an inch. 

Two and a half minutes. He’s definitely at the very edge of his limit and can’t get close enough to the surface for a breath. Clapping his free hand over his nose and mouth to keep from taking an involuntary breath of water, he lets his legs float to the surface then waves his flippers in the air, hoping Sam will see and realize he’s in trouble.

Almost three minutes and he’s on the verge of passing out. Gabe’s eyes are already closed when he feels movement in the water and something trying to tug his hand from his mouth. There’s a reason his hand needed to be there, though he can’t remember it, so he struggles against the pull as he fights to drag his eyes open. Sam. It’s Sam. Relief floods him and he forgets about covering his mouth, allowing his body to involuntarily pull in a deep lungful of… air? Inhaling greedily he realizes Sam’s lips are over his and the air he’s breathing is Sam’s. Slipping Gabe’s hand back over his mouth as they part, San holds up a finger in front of his goggles before rising the couple feet to the surface. He comes back down and kisses more breath into Gabe then repeats the process several times until the buzzing in Gabe’s head has stopped and he’s no longer dizzy and faint from oxygen deprivation.

Once sure he’s no longer drowning, Gabe gives a thumbs up and points at his tangled wrist. Nodding, Sam swims down to look at it. The fishing line is tight around Gabe’s wrist, but Sam still manages to fit a couple fingers under it on each side, then pulls hard. It tightens the knot further, but also creates enough give in the loop to start inching it over Gabe’s hand. Gabe helps by transferring the bracelet to his other hand and once his fingers are straight, thumb tucked in, rather than in a fist, the fishing line comes the rest of the way off easily. As soon as he’s free, Gabe rushes to the surface, Sam by his side. 

Clinging to his boyfriend, Gabe heaves in great lungfuls of air. “Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you, Sam! Thought for a minute there I was a goner,” he gasps once he’s able to speak.

“Jesus, Gabe, you scared the shit out of me! I don’t know what you were looking for, but nothing is that important. How the hell did you even get tangled up like that?”

“I didn’t see the fishing line in the seaweed. Didn’t know it was around my wrist until I tried to surface. Sorry, Samtastic, I didn’t mean to scare you. God, you are _so_ my hero!” Gabe says, tightening his arms around Sam.

“Hey, I was just doing my job,” Sam replies, blushing.

“Your job? So you kiss all drowning men like that?” Gabe teases.

“Just the hot ones. Come on, let’s get back to the swimming area.” Sam keeps an arm around Gabe and uses the other in a one-handed side stroke, Gabe helping with his free hand and both of them kicking. 

There were only two families at the beach, a young couple with a toddler and a woman in her 30s with three kids in the 8-14 year-old-range, and Sam had ordered everyone to the shore as he was going after Gabe. They all cheered as Sam and Gabe surfaced and continue until they emerge from the water.

“Sorry for the drama, folks. Guess there’s a good reason why you’re not supposed to swim outside the marked swimming area. Good thing this beach has such a great lifeguard.” Though he’s redder than he’d be if he had skipped the sunscreen, Gabe manages a grin, clapping Sam on the shoulder as he reluctantly puts some distance between them.

“There are all kinds of dangers hidden in the seaweed, so yeah, no going outside the buoys. But you’re all welcome to go back into the swimming area now,” Sam adds, taking Gabe over to sit on his towel under the umbrella. He tilts Gabe’s head up and the shorter man closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Sam just chuckles, shaking his head as he pulls each eyelid up in turn to check Gabe’s eyes. “You’ve got some petechia, but not bad. Your eyes will be red for a day or two. How are you feeling? Dizzy? Fuzzy headed?

“I don’t think so. Maybe a bit light headed still, but I know today’s Thursday, you’re Sam Winchester, the lifeguard at the State Park who also happens to be my super-hot boyfriend, and I got the bracelet I was hired to find. I think I’m good.”

“I think you’re great.” Sam grins, glancing around to make sure no one is watching before giving Gabe a quick kiss. “There’s still about three hours until the beach closes. Do you mind staying here until then, just so I don’t worry? I’m not sure you should be driving right now, just in case.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet. Making up excuses to keep staring at me in my sexy swim trunks,” Gabe teases, waving a hand at his loose shorts covered with pictures of overlapping pineapples of varying sizes. Sam laughs. “No worries, Samshine. I think spending the rest of the evening on my towel sounds like a good idea.”

“Thanks Gabe. I need to get back into my chair, but let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Will do.” Gabe pulls Sam in for another quick kiss, then lets him go back to work. Which gives Gabe time to get back to his own work. He sets his flippers and goggles outside of the umbrella’s shade to dry in the sun then pulls a folded paper from his bag and opens it up, checking the jewelry he retrieved against the one in the photo. It’s definitely the same one. Glad he hadn’t almost drowned for the wrong bracelet, Gabe grabs his phone and dials Lydia to tell her he’s found it. He gives her the choice of coming to the beach today to pick it up, or getting it from him at his office tomorrow. Twenty minutes later, she’s dashing across the sand to Gabe’s umbrella.

“Oh my God, thank you _so_ much for finding it!” Lydia exclaims as she drops to her knees in the sand to take the bracelet Gabe hands her.

“No prob. I’m just glad I was able to find it for you. Looks like the clasp is broke. That must be how you lost it. You’ll have to take it to a jewelers to get it fixed,” Gabe replies, smiling. He sees Sam coming down from his chair and frowns at his boyfriend’s scowl.

“I will! I definitely will! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. I gave it to Joe with money from my first job, and when he… when he passed last year, it was all I got of his. He was the only one of our family who accepted me for who I am. I was lucky they even let me have this. Wearing it helps keep him in my heart at all times.” Lydia doesn’t bother to hide the tears streaming down her face and Gabe pushes up to his knees to give her a supportive hug.

Sam stops short at the tears. Gabe’s sure he was going to yell at the woman for almost getting his boyfriend drowned, but seeing how important the bracelet is to her, Sam just shakes his head and climbs back up into his chair.

“I know I said I’d pay you twice the reward amount, but that isn’t enough. You got it back for me so quickly. I’d like you to have the reward money too. And no arguing,” she added when Gabe opened his mouth to protest, “it’s already been deposited. Thank you again, so much! I think if I hurry, I can get this to a jeweler’s before they close.”

“Try Balthazar’s and tell him I sent you. He’ll take good care of it.” Gabe gives her quick directions and Lydia dashes back to her car, bracelet held tight in her grasp. She probably won’t put it down until she’s putting it in Balthazar’s hands to be fixed. It shouldn’t be a hard repair; maybe he can do it while she waits. He calls Balth to give him a heads up and let him know the importance of her having it fixed and on her wrist as soon as possible.

“You’re such a softie, Gabe,” Sam says as he climbs back down from his chair and sits on the beach towel to wrap his boyfriend in his arms.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Everyone’s gone.”

Gabe looks around the beach, realizing it’s cleared out. “But there’s still two more hours before closing, right?”

“Yeah, but until and unless someone comes, I can stay right here with you.”

“Sweet! Does that mean we can make out?” Gabe grins as his eyebrows jump.

Sam laughs. “As long as we’re alone and the clothes stay on, sure.”

Needing no further confirmation, Gabe tackles Sam back onto the towel, kissing him passionately as his hands thread into soft hair, lips molding together as though they were made for each other. Which they obviously are.

  


* * *

  


Two hours later, they’ve managed to keep the evening pg-13… ish. But no one else has come to the beach, which is odd for a warm August evening but Gabe isn’t complaining. Not about that, at least. Once they’ve packed up and posted the ‘Beach Closed’ sign, they head to the parking lot, and that’s where the disagreement starts.

“Gabe, seriously, you can’t drive right now.”

“Dammit, Sam, I’m _fine_! No confusion, no dizziness, no lightheadedness, even if you were trying to suck my lungs out for the past two hours. I’m good to drive, and I’m not leaving my car here.”

“You can ride in with me in the morning and pick it up. It’s just one night,” Sam protests.

“Then leave _your_ car here overnight and we’ll drive mine home,” Gabe counters.

“I can’t; it has all my stuff in it.”

“And mine won’t be here in the morning if we leave it. Sam, I love you, but you’re being overprotective. I’m driving my car home, end of discussion.”

“Why can’t you be reasonable?” Sam demands.

“Why can’t you? Really, Sam, it was just a few minutes underwater and it was _hours_ ago.”

“Gabe, you almost _drowned_. I’m not being overprotective, I’m being responsible.”

“Being responsible does _not_ include leaving a ‘69 Corvette in a state park beach parking lot all night.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Fine, but no speeding; I’m following you home.”

Leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, Gabe grins. “Thanks, Samshine. I promise I’ll be careful and obey all the traffic laws. I’ll even use my blinker when I change lanes, okay?”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Sam grumbles, but he returns the kiss and gives Gabe a brief hug before climbing into his Dodge Charger.

Gabe heads to his own car and gets in, fastening his belt and checking the mirror positions before he even puts his keys in the ignition. Grinning at Sam and tossing him a thumbs up, he starts the car and heads out. For all Sam’s worrying, the drive home is uneventful and he pulls the yellow convertible into the garage. Sam pulls into his spot beside Gabe’s a few seconds later. True to his word, Gabe used his blinkers and obeyed the speed limit the entire drive.

“See? Told ya I’d be fine, Samshine,” Gabe says as they both get out at the same time.

“Just because you were doesn’t mean it wasn’t dangerous,” Sam replies, brows furrowed.

“Okay, okay, I get it. Thank you for worrying about me, and thank you for letting me drive my car home. I’m starved. How about we order a pizza?”

“Sure. I’ll order while you go wash the lake off you, then you can pay for the delivery while I take my shower. Deal?”

“Deal.”

  


* * *

  


Cuddled up together on the couch, empty pizza box on the coffee table and a random detective mystery show playing on the tv, Gabe sighs softly, amazed how happy his life is. The realization that he could have lost this thanks to a stupid fishing line hits and he suddenly feels like he can’t breathe again. Sam’s arms tighten around him, a hand rubbing soothingly over his back.

“Hey, you’re okay. Everything’s fine; I’ve got you, Babe. Slow, deep breaths now. You don’t want to hyperventilate.”

“I almost died, Sam. I could have died!” Panic claws at Gabe’s chest and he can’t seem to get in enough air, his breathing fast and shallow.

“But you didn’t. You’re safe. Gabe, please, look at me,” Sam says, tilting Gabe’s chin up to look into his eyes. “Breathe with me, okay? In… out… Just like that. Come on, focus on me, Gabe. In… out… That’s it. Again.” Sam’s voice is slow, calm, and reassuring. Gabe focuses on it, eyes locked on Sam’s. A few times he starts slipping into the quick, panting breaths but Sam always pulls him back into the calm, slow, deep breathing and the rhythm of his soothing voice.

Eventually Gabe calms enough that he doesn’t panic every time he thinks about the near-miss again. When his breathing is finally under control, he leans in to give Sam a soft kiss. “Thanks, Sam. I don’t know what the hell that was, but… thanks for getting me through it.”

“That was the start of a panic attack. Thankfully it wasn’t a bad one.”

“You’ve seen that before.” It isn’t a question.

“Yeah,” Sam replies, running his fingers through Gabe’s hair gently. “It’s a common response to intense situations.”

“That’s why you didn’t want me driving home.” Also not a question.

“There’s no telling if or when it can hit. And they can happen multiple times, and be triggered by almost anything. So yeah, I was worried. But telling you that you might have a panic attack could induce one, and I didn’t want you driving scared if you were going to insist on driving.”

“Damn, how’d I end up with such a smart, heroic, wonderful, perfect boyfriend?” Gabe asks, smiling tremulously.

“I’m not perfect, Gabe; no one is. I’ve just had training as a life guard. And I’ve both seen panic attacks before and had them myself.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Dean kinda lost it for a while when Mom died. He felt like it was his fault that she was in the car with Dad. But it wasn’t. It was her choice to go back to him, and her choice to get in the car with him that night after she knew he’d been drinking. She just didn’t want to live without him. But Dean’s the one who identified the bodies so it hit him hardest. He never let me see them.”

“And what about you? Unless you don’t want to talk about it.” Gabe snuggles back into Sam’s arms.

Sam huffs. “There are plenty of things I could have had panic attacks over, but the only thing that’s ever caused one is test anxiety. I quiz myself and miss one answer and suddenly start forgetting everything and worrying that I’ll fail and then I can’t breathe and my skin starts crawling and my head’s fuzzy and I get all jittery. The breathing technique is something I taught myself to get through it. Been having them since fourth grade and never even knew there was a name for it until college. I had one before midterms and my roommate made me go to the clinic. The nurse there said it was a panic attack and common before tests though mine was stronger than normal. There are meds I could take but he said my breathing technique was a good way to counter them and Xanax can cause drowsiness. I know when they might happen and know how to deal with them, so it’s not a major inconvenience anymore, just something that happens. But you might want to see a therapist, just to help you understand what’s happening and why, and see if you can map out what might trigger another one.”

“Sam, I’m not crazy.” Gabe pouts, nuzzling against Sam’s chest.

“I never said you were. Lots of normal, healthy people see therapists for a variety of reasons. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just promise you’ll tell me if you have another attack or there’s anything you need to talk about, okay?”

“I promise. And I’ll think about the therapist. But not tonight. Tonight, I only want to think about you. Preferably with my lips around your cock.” Gabe feels the lips pressed to his hair widen into a smile, along with a twitch from beneath Sam’s shorts.

“So what’s stopping you?” Sam asks.

“Nothing.” Gabe grins as he pulls Sam’s shorts and underwear down enough to free his length, then takes the warm flesh into his mouth. Teasing his tongue around the tip, he hums in pleasure as he feels the soft cock gradually plump and firm and pushes away an errant thought about an old ball park franks commercial. He isn’t cooking Sam’s hotdog, but it’s definitely getting hot as the length and girth swell to the point that Gabe can no longer fit the entirety easily in his mouth. That doesn’t deter him though. 

Tongue pressing firmly along the underside, he bobs up and down, teasing over the tip with each upward pull and taking Sam to the base every time he goes down. Gabe’s a bit embarrassed over how much experience he garnered in his younger years, but it comes in handy for knowing how to suppress his gag reflex and easily take the growing length into his throat. Besides, his past may have been a revolving door of partners, but his future is all Sam.

Kneeling sideways over Sam’s lap, Gabe feels a damp finger sliding under his shorts to press against the pucker of his hole and he moans around Sam’s cock, ass arching into the touch until the spit-slick finger pushes past the ring of muscle. Sam teases around the rim, urging Gabe’s already half-hard cock into fullness. The feel of the firm girth stretching his lips, the taste of precum sliding over his tongue, the sound of his love’s hitching breaths and moans of pleasure, the pressure of the fingertip stretching and teasing around his hole, everything is overwhelming, making Gabe’s chest feel so full, he must be in heaven. Gabe pulls off abruptly at the thought, pinching his thigh to make sure this is real, that he isn’t dead and in heaven for real. His body hides the action from Sam, but the abrupt stop to the blow job doesn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s wrong, Gabe?” Sam asks, clean hand cupping gabe’s face, thumb stroking softly over his cheek.

Recovering quickly, Gabe manages a smile, then kisses Sam’s palm and stands, tugging his love up with him. “Bedroom.”

“We were doing just fine right here. What’s the bedroom got that the living room doesn’t?” Sam jokingly complains as Gabe guides him down the hall to their room.

“Lube.” Gabe grins and Sam laughs.

“Fair point. But don’t you have work tomorrow?” Sam asks.

“Don’t care. Need you inside me, Sam. Please?” Gabe doesn’t stop until he reaches the bedside, pulling open the drawer of the nightstand to hand Sam the lube as he quickly shucks his clothes and starts on Sam’s.

“Hey, calm down, Gabe. Anything you want, okay? I’m here. You’re here. Neither of us is going anywhere, right?” Sam assures, sensing Gabe is slipping toward panic again. The last two words are muffled by his shirt as Gabe yanks it up and off.

“Sure we are. We’re both going onto the bed,” Gabe deflects, climbing onto the huge mattress and pulling Sam down on top of himself.

Sam chuckles. “I guess we are.” He covers Gabe’s body, pressing him solidly into the mattress as his mouth and lips worship Gabe, kissing, sucking, licking and nipping at his heated skin, every touch reminding him this is real and he’s alive. Alive and loved. Sam makes his way down Gabe’s body slowly, teeth grazing over his nipples on the way. 

For his part, Gabe indulges in the touches grounding him and keeping him here in the present while his cock returns to full attention. Moaning, his hips rock up, trying to get friction on his aching length. But Sam just pins his hips as his lips continue their downward meandering, refusing to speed up his pace.

“Relax, Gabe. I’ve got you,” Sam promises as he flicks open the lube and coats two fingers. He works both in together but goes slowly, teasing the rim for several minutes before gradually pushing deeper. Gabe’s pleasure at the intrusion is audible, and doubles when Sam’s mouth finds his cock.

“Fuck, Sam, so good,” Gabe moans. His head is lifted so he can gaze down at his lover, hands hovering over Sam’s hair uncertainly before falling to the mattress to tangle in the bedspread.

Pausing a moment, Sam adjusts the pillows, sliding another one under Gabe’s head, then placing one under his hips. When Gabe smiles in gratitude, Sam pulls one of his hands free from the comforter, then places it on his own head. “Touch me, Gabe. Whenever and however you want. I want to feel how much you enjoy this.”

“Fuck, Sam, I love you so much.” Gabe’s fingers slide into Sam’s hair as his love goes back to giving Gabe an amazing blow job, even though he can’t take more than half of Gabe’s length. The way he uses his tongue and hand more than makes up for it. And the fingers prepping him… Sam has a third finger in now and is stretching Gabe slowly, scissoring and thrusting his fingers, occasionally crooking them to press the spot Sam hadn’t even known about before Gabe. But Sam is a quick study, and Gabe a great teacher. They haven’t even been together a full month yet, but they’ve both become experts at pleasing each other, especially sexually.

Just as Gabe opens his mouth to beg for Sam’s cock, Sam preempts him, pulling off with a final swirl of tongue around the tip. Sam smiles up the length of Gabe’s body. “I know,” he says as he slides his fingers out and slicks up his cock, which looks achingly hard though it’s been a while since Gabe was sucking him off. Lining up, Sam slides into him in one firm stroke, bottoming out as Gabe’s voice fills the room.

“Oh, fuck, yes! Sam! So good!”

Pulling Gabe’s legs around his waist, Sam folds himself down, bracing with one forearm on the bed, under Gabe’s back, fingers curling over the shoulder. The other hand is under Gabe’s hip, supporting him as Sam begins to move. 

Gabe’s hands find their way to Sam’s hips, gripping tightly as he meets every firm, deep thrust. Usually, Gabe is pretty articulate during sex, but he’s uncharacteristically at a loss for words until Sam’s lips capture his, making speech not only unnecessary but impossible. Sliding his hands up to Sam’s back, Gabe holds him tightly as they kiss, tongues thrusting against each other, taking turns plunging into the other’s mouth. Sam’s cock drives into him, filling him so perfectly that Gabe loses himself to the pleasure. They continue kissing, rocking together in a steady build until Sam’s pace begins to falter and his hand moves from Gabe’s hip to stroke his aching cock, precum and the leftover lube on Sam’s hand easing the glide. Heat and pressure building, Gabe feels his balls tightening and cries out against Sam’s mouth as time seems to stretch, leaving both men trembling at the edge of a precipice for an eternity that lasts only a moment before both rocket over the edge and Gabe is spilling into Sam’s hand trapped between them as Sam thrusts deep, deeper than even seems possible, and pulses his hot release into Gabe’s very core.

Sam strokes Gabe through his orgasm, Gabe’s tight heat doing the same for Sam as they continue swallowing each other’s moans. Though his jaw is sore, Gabe has no desire to end the kiss, his arms still tight around Sam’s back, holding him tightly. Neither seems willing to let the intense moment end, but they both wind up releasing each other at the same time, Sam reluctantly pulling out to lay beside Gabe. He grabs the wipes from the bedside table and begins gently cleaning Gabe off before cleaning himself. Tossing the wipes over his shoulder, not really caring if they make it into the wastebasket or not, he snuggles back down beside Gabe.

“Wow, Sam, that was…”

“Yeah, it was. Wow. I love you so much, Gabe.”

“Me too, Sam. Love you. Thanks for being so… just, you. Thanks for being you tonight, Sam.” Gabe turns toward his lover and smiles.

Sam chuckles. “Well, I don’t know how to be anyone else. But I know what you meant. Thanks for dragging me into your life. I’m glad you always get what you want. And since you’ve said repeatedly that you want a long life with me, you’re going to get it, right?”

Blinking, Gabe looks into Sam’s eyes, seeing the sincerity there. “I hadn’t thought about it like that. You’re right. And you’ll always be around to save me, right?”

“Always, and in every way I can,” Sam replies, kissing Gabe’s forehead.

Snuggling closer, Gabe hears Sam’s heartbeat, strong and steady, just like the breaths he’d counted earlier. He really is the luckiest man in the world. And whatever the future holds, for tonight, he has this. He has Sam. And it’s more than enough.


End file.
